


Questioni di prospettiva

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Graham è un soggetto interessante, da ovunque lo si guardi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioni di prospettiva

**Author's Note:**

> Dai, manco ve lo dico più.

William Graham è un soggetto interessante, da ovunque lo si guardi. È instabile, certo, ma è palese che abbia la pelle dura, nonostante il cervello in fiamme, nonostante i disagi di cui Hannibal non ha alcuna intenzione di metterlo al corrente. Will è un soggetto estremamente interessante, pensa il dottor Lecter mentre imbeve il fegato nella padella di vino; è un paziente, è una cavia, è un _amico_. E Dio solo sa per quanto tempo ha desiderato avere qualcuno di così simile a lui vicino – non ancora perfetto, no, ma facilmente plasmabile da giungere a qualcosa che gli si avvicini, alla perfezione.  
Versa altro vino, e si chiede per quanto ancora riuscirà a tenere in piedi questa farsa.


End file.
